PS330
/ |title_ja=大決戦III |title_ro=The Final Battle III |image= PS330.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=330 |location= |prev_round=The Final Battle II |next_round=The Final Battle IV }} / or An Unopened Heart (Japanese: 大決戦III The Final Battle III or 開かない心 An Unopened Heart) is the 330th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot stares at after making his wish. He looks at the statue of his seniors, which haven't changed at all. Although he wonders why nothing has changed, Emerald realizes that he needs to look at Jirachi's third eye. Emerald asks Jirachi to open its third eye, but it floats away from him. Emerald begs Jirachi to tell him why it would grant a wish of someone as evil as Guile Hideout instead of him. Elsewhere, , , and leap off of the edge of the . They suddenly land on an invisible floor, which Crystal reveals that she had created with her , who used its ability to solidify air. Crystal reveals that she had gotten the idea after watching Sabrina's battle against Bugsy. They head down the stairs into a room below. When Ruby asks why she created rooms, Crystal gives him and Sapphire each a bracelet. Crystal tells them that their goal is to learn the ultimate moves and . In addition to the ultimate move, the bracelets were given to them from Ultima of . Crystal tells them that they have to learn the moves right away in order to stop the monster . Ruby suggests that since Kyogre is a Pokémon, they should use Grass- and moves. Crystal explains that the monster Kyogre isn't a Pokémon, but a giant cluster of energy, which can only be defeated by an equally powerful blast. Crystal notes that when used , it managed to cut through the Kyogre, leaving a permanent hole in its fin. Ruby and Sapphire, having fully understood what they have to do, accept their mission. Crystal leaves to join the team tasked with distracting Guile. While Crystal and the other flying Pokémon attack the Kyogre, Emerald tries to figure out why Jirachi didn't grant his wish. tells him that he's lacking in determination. Gold shows him Pika and Chuchu, who managed to escape being petrified by being out of their s at the time. He states that they came all the way to the because they had faith that their Trainers would be cured. Gold jumps onto Tibo's back and tells Emerald that everyone is counting on him as he flies away to join Crystal. He tells Emerald to join Ruby and Sapphire in learning the ultimate moves. While Gold, Crystal, Latios, and battle Kyogre, Emerald jumps down and joins Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire greets Emerald and hands him the bracelet. Ruby states that in order to learn the techniques, they will have attack the Pokémon that is weak to a certain type. Mumu, Chic, and launch their attacks, but Sceptile gets hurt more than usual because Emerald keeps spacing out. Emerald states that he's in shock after being rejected by Jirachi and can't concentrate on anything else. Ruby and Sapphire suggest Emerald tell them more about himself since they don't know him well enough to know how to cheer him up. Emerald takes off all of his gadgets, revealing how short he truly is to everyone. Emerald guesses that they're shocked, but states that's how he truly is. Emerald claims that he's always been alone. Major events * is revealed to own a . * tries to make grant his wish, but fails. * and Crystal attempt to distract the monster . * Emerald, , and are given the bracelets that teach them the ultimate moves. * Emerald begins explaining his past. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * * (statue) * * * * * Sabrina (flashback) * Bugsy (flashback) * Ultima/ (flashback) Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's; flashback) * (Tibo/ ; 's) * ( 's; ×20) * (Natee/ ; 's) * (Megaree/ ; 's; flashback) * (Mymee; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Sabrina's; flashback) * (Bugsy's; flashback) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's; fake) * ( ) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . * In the Chuang Yi version, the type is mistakenly called the Flame-type. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = Trận đại chiến cuối cùng III - Mở rộng tấm lòng }} de:Kapitel 330 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS330 it:LGA330 zh:PS330